Chris Xero
Chris Xero is a main character and protagonist in ''Chris X: The Series'''' who wields the Omegatrix. Description He has black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears a dark blue jacket with two black stripes on his left sleeve, a dark red shirt, and blue jeans with black and white converse. He has a skinny build but is a bit muscular. Personality Chris is often considered a serious person and comes off as quiet and serious. He feels quite anxious with other people and is the reason why he wouldn't really talk in public. He is also incredibly intelligent, mostly thanks to the Omegatrix, but doesn't want to flaunt it around. Even though with his intelligence, his recklessness trumps that and can get him in a lot of trouble. Chris has a temper from time to time. Though most of the time it is harmless, in the heat of the battle it could result in a much more deadlier flaw. Powers & abilities Before the Omegatrix, Chris did not have powers. He had street level combat thanks to CD and uses this to some advantages. After getting the Omegatrix, he gains heightened strength, able to push a car with ease. Chris uses his strength to his advantage when fighting enemies. Chris also has peak human durability, meaning he has denser bones and muscles than the average person and is capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. Equipment Chris is the wielder of the Omegatrix, making him able to transform his DNA into many different alien lifeforms. He takes on the appearance, abilities, strengths, and weaknesses of the alien. Weaknesses With the Omegatrix, Chris gains the power to transform into aliens, which also means he gains the alien's weaknesses. He also has no knowledge if the alien is new, which hinders their abilities and full potential. Though he has peak human durability, that doesn't mean he is invincible and can still be harmed. Taking a strike from supernatural strength shouldn't kill him but could hurt him severely. Chris also has a temper, which causes him to do things that he truly doesn't feel like doing. His temper can cause damage to not only his enemies but his friends, family, and himself. History Pre-Series Chris Xero was born in Dullwood in St. Fitzpatrick Hospital. His parents were Bobby and Lydia Renson Xero and he had two older brothers, Rob and Tony. When Chris was two years old, police were investigating his dad, a fellow officer, for suspicion of previously working with the Mafia. About 3 years later, when Chris was 5, his dad was sentenced to 10 years in jail for the real evidence for working with the Mafia. This event severed Chris's relationship with his dad. ''More to be added Appearances In the Chris X Franchise ''Chris X: The Series'' *Main Character Gallery Trivia * Although he primarily wears blue, his favorite color is red. * Chris's favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip. * His favorite candy would be basically anything with chocolate. * No matter how hot or cold it is, Chris always seems to have his jacket with him. * The image above is created by Mandy Havoc Category:Characters Category:HeroesCategory:Chris X: The Series Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Omegatrix Wielder